


a seashell waltz

by Crazy4abby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4abby/pseuds/Crazy4abby
Summary: the ocean is a deep, boisterous being that rewards those who watch
Relationships: You & The Ocean
Kudos: 2





	a seashell waltz

Waves crash softly, lapping at my feet. The sound softly caresses my ears, like it’s waving hello. 

The sky is a multitude of colors. Reds, oranges, greens. It’s pretty. 

It changes like a kaleidoscope- the reds become softer and the greens more apparent but the blues don’t give up.

The reds lighten up into a soft pink and a light-teal blue takes the places of the other colors.

The light-teal blue fades into the pink in a beautiful union of the two colors that could never go together naturally anywhere else. 

In the distant ocean, I can briefly see dolphins jumping carefree through the waves. 

Farther down the beach, horseshoe crabs scuttle slowly along the water, in a hurry to jump back in. 

Above me, seagulls circle the beach and the waters lapping at it in search of a nice seafood dinner. 

A long way from me, on the beach, I can see a smitten father following his two little girls, helping them carry every beautiful seashell they can see and putting their rocks into his pockets, ignoring the sandy mess it makes for later.

One of the little girls is wearing a tiny flower crown. It’s a sloppy crown but it’s one made for a princess.

The other is wearing tiny fairy wings. Fit for someone made to soar. 

I look back at the setting sun, admiring the pretty blues and the gorgeous pinks and I watch it set.

I watch it set below the horizon. The sun sinks into the water like a sinking boat, but this boat is on fire and it will come back to the surface soon.

Nothing could make the sun stay down for long.

I dig my feet into the soaked sand below me and sit there for a while longer.

I relish in the brittle wind coming off of the waves and I feel it combing my hair into a mess.

I watch a wave coming in, gently lapping at my feet once more.

When I look down at the wave, I notice the little gift it leaves me behind.

Sandy white and delicate.

It’s a sand dollar. A tiny grin perks my lips up in amusement. 

“Thank you, _Anahita_.”


End file.
